The present invention relates to a flashlight with automatic light intensity adjustment means and more particularly pertains to a flashlight capable of automatically adjusting the light intensity according to the intensity of incident light reflected from the nearest object facing the light source of the flashlight.
Flashlights are indispensable for household use. For example, when there is an outage of electricity, it is necessary to use flashlight to light the way. In some instances when household hardware which is located in relatively dark corners of the house, such as fuse box and pipelines, is damaged, it is also necessary to use flashlight to light the dark corners to repair the damaged hardware.
Flashlights are also indispensable for various outdoor activities such as camping and mountain climbing. Especially in countryside where public lighting facilities and installations are rare, it is essential for people to use their own flashlights for conducting various activities in the dark, such as reading the map, finding the way and so forth. If the light intensity of the flashlight is not high enough, only the area within a limited distance can be illuminated and so users are prone to get injured by running into obstacles in the dark. However, if the light intensity of the torch is too high, it is difficult for the human eyes to adapt to the strong light in the dark and so users cannot see things clearly in the adjacent area. This poses serious problems especially for map reading. To solve the aforementioned problem, some flashlights available in the marketplace are equipped with manual light intensity adjustment means. However, they are not user-friendly and user usually wastes much effort on switching to the suitable level of light intensity. Therefore, there is a need for flashlights with automatic light intensity means which can conveniently provide the appropriate level of light for users.